King's Second Wife
by snowystar2
Summary: M just to be safe. Set in 1529. Edward is King, and Bella is to be his second wife! I don't own Twilight. AH.
1. Late Wife

**I don't own Twilight or anything in this story but for the OOC. **

**I'm trying to re-write this story. **

Chapter 1-Late wife

Monday, July 12, 1529

**Edward's Pov**

I hear my wife scream as she is in labor with our sixth child's birth. This would be our sixth child. Our first child was a boy, born September 6, 1508, a son we named James but was stillborn. Followed by our second a daughter born November 11, 1510, who only lived for two weeks before she died. Then our third another son, that was stillborn, followed by two other stillborn children. Here we are with our sixth attempt at the future king of England.

I'm starting to have my second thoughts with our union with all these nonliving children from our union. She was first my dead brother Prince Peter's wife before he passed on, and so my parents King Edward sr and Queen Elizabeth made me marry Princess Leah of Spain to keep our political gains. I didn't like that very much, but she is very understanding of this.

She even spoke to me even after our wedding and knew that I didn't like that I married her, and so she would let me have the mistress of my choice. I never answered or commented on that. So I take that she believes that I had mistresses of all kind, but in truth, though I didn't want this union, I saw how it made my mother feel when my father showed his mistresses off in front of her and all over the court. So I promised to myself that I would never take a mistress when I married women. To this day I still have kept that promise. Only my friend Lord Jasper the future Duke of Richmond after my uncle Lord Carlisle Duke of Richmond steps down or passes on.

Lord Carlisle Cullen Duke of Richmond is my mother past Queen Elizabeth's brother. He and his wife Lady Esme Cullen Duchess of Richmond have two children a set of twins, Lady Rosalie Cullen and Lord Jasper Cullen.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard my wife scream once more from the pain she was in. I found myself pacing at this point while the other men in court were laughing and drinking and having a good time and excited for the up and coming birth of the future Prince of England. I paced with worry each time my wife Queen Leah screams out in pain.

This one seems to be harder on her and more painful then the last five she has gone through. She, of course, spent the last month in her confinement with some lady-in-waiting with her.

Queen Leah, begged me to give her one more chance, and I agreed to give her one more chance, to give us a living child. Many people in my private Council disagree with me deciding to give her another chance. The only ones that agreed with my choice are my aunt Lady Esme and cousin Lord Jasper. Lord Jasper told me to give Queen Leah at least until the end of 1529 to give me a living child. I agreed that should be enough time. So I told her about my choice.

I knew Queen Leah is in good hands, though hearing her scream was hard for me to hear. She is with some close Lady in waiting, as well as the court's midwife Lady Emily. Lady Emily is a very well known and trusted midwife.

"Here, my king,"

I turned to see who called me and noticed that it was my cousin Lord Jasper, and he was handing me some wine. I took it and took a big sip of it. It seems to calm me a little bit I was still tense and pacing. Before I knew it, everyone grew quiet and I turned to where I saw others in court where looking and noticed a young lady, who looked to have been one of my wife's lady in waiting. The young woman looked scared and worried.

I handed the wine to Lord Jasper and rushed to the young woman. "It-it... Queen Leah...s-" the woman started but at the name of my wife I rushed past her, without hearing the rest of the young woman saying.

I got to my wife's chamber, and took my hand to the door and opened it and stepped in. First thing I saw was my wife laying on the bed and she looked very ill and sickly. I turned to my right and saw a small and also sickly looking child. I stepped to the child and looked at the young child.

"My king, Queen Leah is very ill, she has a fever and it doesn't seem like she makes it through the fever."

I turned to see who was speaking and noticed it was the midwife Lady Emily, and nodded. Lady Emily looked tired and worn out. It seemed it was a hard birth to help in on even the midwife. "And the child?" I asked.

"The child is also very sickly, and weak. It doesn't look like the child will make the night. I'm sorry my king. It is a girl."

I looked from the child to my sickly wife and nodded to the midwife. "Very well. Send in your husband the doctor to tend to queen Leah, batiste the princess Sarah please, if the chances of her making it through the night are very low." I said as I looked once more at both my sickly wife and sickly child.

I turned to leave and noticed at the corner of my eye of Lady Emily nodding her head and following me. I stepped to the side and lean against the wall and lowered my head. As I remember my mother being sick with a fever after the birth of my youngest sister Catherine. Both my mother and sister died from fever. It seems Queen Leah and Princess Sarah is to follow as well.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my aunt Lady Esme and turned and noticed Lord Sam the court doctor stopped at the queen's chamber and nodded to me and stepped in followed by his wife who I noticed was to baptist the young princess.

After some time, I heard the queen's chamber door open and turned to see who was leaving and noticed it was Lord Sam. I nodded to him and came over to me. "I'm sorry my king. Queen Leah is deeply ill and fighting a fever and seems an infection. The chances of her making it through this are very low. Sadly seems Princess Sarah as well."

I nodded, and stepped in to see my wife and stopped where my daughter was and looked at her a bit, touched her once before I turned back to my wife. I held her hand. I held her hand for a bit before I got up and went to my daughter and took a good look at her. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

I heard small rasps from my daughter. I went to a chair that was close to where my daughter was and sat down with my daughter in my arms. As I held my daughter I took in her lovely look, she was a bit mix of both of us. I looked up when I noticed my aunt come in and hold her arms out to hold my daughter. At first, I didn't get why.

"She is gone," Lady Esme said as she took my daughter. At that same time, I heard a rasp from my wife as she took her last breath as well.

**Just thought to rewrite this story. **

**Snowy.**


	2. Meeting

**I don't own Twilight or anything in this story but for the OOC. **

**I'm trying to re-write this story. **

Chapter 2- Meeting

Tuesday, July 20, 1529

**Edward's Pov**

"We should work to get a new wife at once."Lord Eric the Marquess of Dorset. As we are stuck having a meeting over finding a new queen for me, for England. It has been a week since my wife and Queen passed away along with our sixth and final child joined our other five children.

I rubbed my hands over my face and take a deep breath. I'm very tense and stressed, over this. We had this meeting yesterday as well with no one coming to some agreement.

"We should use another political match," Lord Jacob Earl of Essex.

"No, we should stick with a woman within England. England should search from within." Lord Garrett Earl of Kent.

I raised my hand, to silence anyone else. "I agree we should look for a queen from within England instead of outside of England." I said.

Now that I said that, I was sure that families of court would be sending their daughters around me to try and get me to pink their daughters.

I dismissed the private council, and got to my feet and left the room as did everyone else. "How is your wife?" I asked my cousin Lord Jasper.

"Lady Alice, is doing well. I do have to give you a warning that my wife's family has one other daughter..." he starts to say.

I sigh, and run my hand over my head, "So, they most likely throw their second daughter at me as well like all those other families." I say, and I saw my cousin nod his head.

"Thank you for the warning." I say as I see Lady Alice head our way.

"Did you tell him?" Lady Alice ask as she joins her husband.

"I have my dear." he says with a smile, I see that he is very happy with his wife. I notice them turn to Lord Jasper's chambers.

& EB & EB & EB & EB & EB

**Bella's pov**

"My lady, your family wants you to met in the withdrawing room."

I nodded my head and got to my feet, "Thank you, Lady Angela" I said as I leave the room and head to the withdrawing room for a family meeting. Lady Angela is a close friend of mine but also my personal maid.

I entered into the withdrawing room and noticed my brother Lord Emmett, my mother Lady Ranee Countess of Devon, and my father Lord Charlie the Earl of Devon.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Lord Charlie says.

"We have to get you ready! Such a short amount of time!" Lady Ranee says.

"Ready for what?" I ask, as they seem to be leaving stuff out.

"Are you not aware...? I figure you would be, since you where the past queen's lady in waiting." Lady Ranee asks.

It took me a bit to register and fully understand this.

"Families are going to be dressing their daughters to throw in front of the king. We need to get you ready, or we not have a chance to beat those families." Lord Charlie says, with his hands slamming on the table.

I noticed that my sister Alice isn't here for this family meeting. I didn't bother to ask them why not, since they often just say that she is with her husband, and that it is about me not about Alice.

I notice Lady Angela is in the door way waiting. "Now, go and get dressed, as we are to head to a feast for the night with court. Families will be presenting their daughters tonight to the king." Lord Charlie says.

I was shocked that they expect me to do this now, starting tonight, I turn to start to follow my maid, when I felt a slap come across my cheek. I turn and saw that it came from my mother.

I saw anger in my brother's eyes when I walked by him, I knew though that his anger was to our mother. He always has those angers when our parents abuse me.

I go to follow my maid, and we enter my chamber. She helps me undress, and looks for something lovely to wear. I notice Lady Angela pick out a lovely dark blue dress, and help me get into the dress.

"This color dress always looks lovely on you."

I smile and nod, and sit down so she can do my hair. My brother Lord Emmett always says this color looks nice on me, but I could never agree with them as I find myself very plain compared to the other ladies in court.

"The king will not be able to keep his eyes off of you tonight."

"Are you sure of this?" I ask my maid, as she finishes getting my hair done for tonight's event.

"Why wouldn't he?" Lady Angela asks, as she puts my items away that she used to get my hair done. She put my hair up to something nice and tight as today's style for women's hair in court.

I heard a knock on the door, and turned as the door opened and in stepped my brother.

"You look so lovely. Lets go mom and dad are waiting for us outside our family apartments." Lord Emmett says. I get to my feet and take his arm as he leads me to where our parents are waiting. I notice my brother's soon to be wife is there also waiting, Lady Rosalie Cullen.

My parents start to head to the dinning area that this event was taking place. My mother turns to look at me, and just shack her head. "That will have to do." she says as she turns back around and falls into step with my father.

I look to the floor and start to follow my parents when I feel a hand touch me, so I turn to face them. "Don't listen to her."

It was Lady Rosalie Cullen, and she takes my hand into hers and gives it a small squeeze. I give her a small smile and whisper thank you to her. She goes back to my brother's side and they follow our parents with me following behind them.

**Sadly I don't have a set time when other chapters will be uploaded. This weekend, on Saturday my husband and I will be gone, as we are taking our daughter to Santa's village. **

**Snowy**


	3. Deep into two Souls

**I don't own Twilight or anything in this story but for the OOC. **

**I'm trying to re-write this story. **

Chapter 3- Deep into two souls

Tuesday, July 20, 1529

**Bella's Pov**

Once we where introduced my mother came to my side and whispered in my ear, "See you took too long getting ready," she started, I was at first confused with what she meant until I noticed all those other young ladies already all over the king Edward. "You are so ungrateful." Lady Ranee whispered before Lord Charlie took his wife's hand and lead her to join other social families.

"Get going," Lord Charlie whispered to me so only I can hear, as he lowered his hand to the lower part of my mother's back as he lead her to the others of their group.

I was left standing where we entered with shock on my face as my parents walked on, with my brother and his soon to be wife off to join our parents into their social group.

"Come on, you know mom and dad is going to get mad if you stay here, and not at least try to win the king over."

I turned to my right where the voice came from and noticed it was my sister Alice, I gave her a small eye roll and she just chuckles. "Come on, sister, you know it is true. Here I even help you get through those crowds of no goods." she whispered the last part so only I could hear and I couldn't help but to give a chuckle which made her smile in return. My sister Lady Alice took my hand and lead me to the king which was also where her husband Lord Jasper stood speaking to the king.

As I followed her I took a look into the king and did notice he seemed bored and not liking the company of all those ladies. None seem to hold his interest, which amazed me since many of those ladies where very pretty. Much more pretty then me.

I pulled on my sister's hand which made her stop walking and turn to me. "How could he like me Alice? I'm very plain. Many of those ladies are very pretty." I whisper to her.

Lady Alice look to where her husband and the king are and turn back to me. "My dear sister, you don't see yourself very clearly at all. Now come on."

I let her pull me to get me to start walking again, as we make our way to the crowed. Without missing a beat while still holding my hand she simply made our way through the crowed to get to her husband and the king.

None of the ladies said anything as they knew Lord Jasper wouldn't allow any disrespect to his wife. Though I did notice the other ladies send stares that if could kill would kill at me though as I was pulled through and so made them move more out of reach for the king.

As we made our way through the crowed, I did notice how truly handsome the king is. He is tall a bit taller then Lord Jasper, but a bit shorter then my brother Lord Emmett. Though a bit shorter then my brother, it isn't by much. King Edward is slim but also muscular, with lovely deep copper/bronze color hair. That looked to be all over the place, that I can just picture my hands running through. I shock my head and turned to his face, and saw his sharp and handsome jaw, how strong it looks, and to his eyes. His eyes are a lovely green. His green eyes are looking right at me, like he is seeing right into my soul, just as it seems I can see right into his soul through his lovely green eyes.

I quickly look away when it finally hit me that he was looking right at me, and so he knew I was looking at him as well. I stopped walking and let go of my sister's hand at this point, Alice didn't seem to have noticed as when I looked for her she was already at her husband's side and looking at him.

I turn to look at the king and notice him starting to walk. I tried to turn my head to see who he maybe walking to but I just couldn't get my own eyes off of him, just as he seems to not get his eyes off me either.

Before I know it, he stops right in front of me and gave me a smile, and I felt my knees almost buckle from his smile.

"May I have this dance my lady?" he asked me. The sound of his voice... Oh by.. That voice! His voice is so deep and makes me melt right where I'm standing! I open my mouth to give him an answer but only no sound comes out, and so shut it again.

I look to find my sister and once I find her, I see her only give a smile at me before she leads her husband to the dance floor. "Are you going to answer me?" the king whispered in my ear with his deep thick lovely voice.

"Y...yes.." I just whispered so low I wasn't sure at first that he heard me. But he must have as he took my hand. As he took my hand I felt an electric shock go through my hand and up my arm that he had in his hand. It gave me a shiver down my arm. I'm not sure if he felt it as well as he gave no sign that he felt it as well, as he lead me to the dance floor.

Once we where on the dance floor I said without thinking, "I can't dance." Once I realized what I said I looked to my feet and felt heat rush to my cheeks. I heard the king chuckle a little, it was a lovely sound coming from him, but I still couldn't lift my head and look at him.

He took his left hand and very gently lifted my head so that I had to look into his eyes while he looked into mine. "It is all within the leading my Lady," he said, as the music started playing. Just as he promised I noticed as we danced that I had no problem dancing with him in the lead.

I found myself enjoying our time dancing together. As we danced I could see a smile spread across my mother's face, and saw her lips move but I couldn't hear what she was saying but I guessed it was to me with the way I saw her eyes bearing into me.

I was distracted from my mother, when I heard the king's lovely deep and thick voice. "You, are so lovely in that color blue." he whispered to me.

"Thank you, Your majesty." All too soon the music came to an end, and though we danced to two songs both where now over and so he lead me off the dance floor and to the other waiting ladies. He kissed the back of hand once he placed me back with the other young ladies. "Hope you have tonight, Lady Isabella."

My mouth opened at the shock that he knew my name, as I never told him my name, as he walked away as I watched his back disrepair back into the crowed. I stayed looking the way the king went as he left that I didn't even notice my sister come up beside me.

"It seems, he is found of you."

I turned when I heard my sister's voice and "I don't think so." I whispered back, and before I could speak more she started to make her way to her husband as the party came to an end. As we where leaving I noticed my brother come over to me. "We are to have this meeting once we get to our family apartment."

"Now? It midnight," I said, before I gave a yawn.

"Yes, Father wants it now while it is fresh." he replied as he lead me out of the party.

"Where is Lady Rosalie?" I asked him.

"She is back with her family. Alice will met us back at our place for the meeting."

**Please leave a review.**

**Husband and I is taking our daughter to Santa Village tomorrow. Hope everyone has a great weekend.**

**Snowy**


End file.
